Skater Love
by Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You
Summary: Must I say anything?


I was listening to Pink, and I got sudden inspiration for a story. Bella is the new girl from Phoenix. She is a dream girl to a lot of boys in Forks. She skates, she's smart, she's hot, she is a bad girl, she's caring, and she's everything you could ever ask for. And she caught Edward Cullen's eye. What will happen? Only time will tell!

BPOV

New school. New people. New city. New EVERYTHING. Man, I only spray-painted once! And it was a dare! Now I'm in rainy old Forks. I want to see sun for once. Is that too much or something? Charlie is great and all, but, he is NOT a girl, someone I can talk to. This is suckish. Mom, you just dropped to a new level of crappieness. So, here I am, in Charlie's cruiser. Going to school. And the worst part? Gym is mandatory through _ALL_ 4 _year_s! AUGH! I saw the school sign. _Forks High: Home of the Spartans_. Yeah, and home to my personal hell. Great. I got out of the cruiser, slung my bag over my shoulder, got out my lime green I-Pod and turned on _Missundastood by P!nk_. I sang along to the song as I walked over to the entrance.

"Lookin' for the right track, always on the wrong track and all you're catching on these tracks is a song I was listening to up all night-" I was rudely cut off by being pushed onto the floor by this tiny pixie-like girl. What the hell? " Umm, excuse me? What the Hell do you bench? For a tiny little pixie of a thing, you got some muscles to push me over! Oh, by the way, nice outfit." I said.

The pixie girl looked at me and smiled. "I'm Alice, I bench shopping bags, and thank you! I try hard to make a fashion statement." She laughed, gesturing to her clothes. She had on a fuchsia tee, some matching khakis, and matching flip-flops. Nice. "I see. You stand out. Make a bold statement. Like me," I said, pulling off my jacket revealing my home-made shirt. It had every shade of Red and in black and silver sharpie I had written, '_Dis is me. I kick ass. I can kick yours, too. I stick a 360 Ollie better than Gucci knows fashion. And I will take down anyone who upsets my friends. I'll give you 7 dayz 2 live. Start running. Now_,' on the back.

She read the caption and started laughing. "We're gonna get along great. Where'd you get that?" Alice asked. "I made it myself," I replied, and she looked at me, shocked. "Are you serious? That is so cool! You gotta show me how you did that!" I chuckled. "I will. After I get inside this building and get my timetable. Then I have to get to class. And then I'm gonna hit the nearest skating park. Then I gotta volunteer at a pet shelter, a homeless center, and senior citizens home, get a job at a music store, buy some books, and get unpacked all in one day. I can squeeze you in," I said simply. Alice looked at me like I had grown two more heads. "You have a busy schedule… What is your name?" she asked.

"Bella. Swan." I said. "It fits you," she said and I laughed. "Right." She gasped theatrically. "Bella! You are very beautiful! How can you say that?" she almost screamed. I looked at her, waited a few seconds, and then laughed. I laughed so hard, I thought I was gonna die from laughing so much. Alice waited for me to stop laughing with a stern expression. "I'm not joking, Bella," she said, and I looked at her like she had just said aliens were real. **(Bella Alert: Sorry to those who **_**DO**_** think aliens are real.) **

I sighed and said," Alice, can I get my timetable?" She blushed and let me in. After talking to Mrs. Cope, I walked outside to find Alice still there. My _God_! Is she gonna skip class or something? She snatched my timetable, and smiled. "We have the same classes. Except for biology. Oh well! Come on, new buddy!" She said like a little kid. I laughed and we linked arms and walked to English.

~3 PERIODS L8TR~

Alice. Is. Tiring. What the hell does her brother, Edward, look like? I don't know nor do I care. At all. What do I care about? Sleep and being alive. Too much to ask for? No.

I flung myself to a table and let my head fall down to the surface. "Why oh why did I spray paint that wall? This isn't worth it! Ugg!" I whisper-yelled into the table. Alice gasped. "You sprayed a wall? Ohmigoshness!" She whispered-squealed. I groaned. "Yes, yes I did. Happy now?" I asked. She nodded.

"C'mon! I want you to meet my family," she said, tugging at my arm. I internally moaned; would she ever stop? We made our way to a table with 3 kids. One was _**HUGE**_; he must take steroids! And on his arm was the utmost beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Bella - self-esteem = check.

Next to her was a tall, slightly muscular, honey blonde boy who Alice sprang over to and kissed on the cheek. Alice sat down in his lap and gestured towards the seat in front of her. I nodded and sat down.

"Umm, Alice? I have no idea what their names are. And it's really uncomfortable when they are all staring at me," I said. She giggled. "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper," she said, pointing to them. I meekly smiled at them all. "I'm Bella. Charlie's kid," I introduced myself and Emmett grinned hugely.

"You're the chief's daughter? The one who sprayed that wall in Phoenix?" He said, his voice booming. I nodded.

He looked like he skated, so I took a chance and asked, "Is there any skate parks around here?" Emmett's eyes grew wide as did Jasper's and every other boy in the cafeteria.

"What? A girl can skate, thank you very much!" I said. Emmett looked at me like I was god. "_Holy crap_, Rosie, did you hear that? **She** _**skates**_!" he said excitedly. A very ugly blonde girl with a crackly voice who I think was a bimbo said, "Prove it."

I nodded. "I will." I walked outside and took my skateboard out of my insanely huge backpack. Everyone gasped. I got on it, and started to skate. I grinded poles, did jumps, and performed my signature 360 Ollie. Everybody's mouth was on the floor. I put it back into my bag and repeated my question. "Is there any skate parks around here?" I demanded. Emmett nodded. I smiled.

"Oh yeah! Woo! Hopefully it's not as bad as my old one. We had 2 poles, and 1 ramp. Anything is better then that. I'm in my kick-ass mood now!" I cheered. Alice laughed as the others stared. "Oh." Rosalie said. "My." Jasper said. "Fricken Holy God of the universe!" Emmett screamed and I did too. "You say it too!" I yelled.

He picked me up in a bear hug and said, "Welcome to the family, little sis!" He grinned. "Em…can't…breathe…!" I choked out, and he let go with a sheepish expression.

"Crazy ass teddy bear," I muttered. Rosalie and Jasper laughed. "Twins?" I guessed and they nodded.

"Freaky Twin Telepathy Crap," I muttered and Alice laughed this time. We all smiled at each other and walked back inside. Mike Newton, a kid in my Trig class came over to me and smiled.

"Umm, Bella? I was wondering of, maybe, you would go out with me?" he asked, and I blushed. "Umm… Mike? I don't date. But we could get some others and go to the beach or the movies as a group," I suggested. He frowned, but smiled again.

"Okay! Sure!" He walked back to his table. Alice smiled. "That was nice of you," she commented. "I hate seeing people unhappy. It sorta hurts me to know that I could help and I don't do it, or I caused that pain," I shrugged.

She 'aww'ed and started eating. I took a sip of my water and heard a new voice behind me. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my seat?" I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I had an idea who this was…

"I'm Bella Swan, jerkass, and I was _**TOLD**_ to sit here by Alice. So fuck off," I growled. The group gasped, looked behind me, and started cheering. "Well, someone has a temper, don't they?" the voice asked, and I smiled. "Well, this chicka don't take ANY crap from anybody, especially a cocky ass like you. I am the chief's daughter, after all. I grew up in Phoenix, so I know how to handle myself, Cullen, and I don't give a crap about who the hell you are. Don't. Mess. With. Me," I warned and the group was silent, minus Alice who was giggling like an idiot. I turned around to find myself looking at a very handsome man, but, I didn't let my hormones react. Remember James. I flinched at the memory.

"So get the hell off my tail, Edward," I said, got up, dumped my tray, got out my music again, and went outside to skate and pass time. A few minutes later, the bell rang and I walked to class. Alice wasn't in this class. Damn. I walked into Biology and gave my teacher my slip. He pointed at an empty desk and went to the board. I sat down, got out my stuff, and waited. Suddenly the door opened, and He stepped in.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath. "Please don't sit here, please don't sit here, please don't-dammit!" I cursed again. Edward sat on the opposite side of me and grinned his cocky grin. "How wonderful! You again. Great," he said sarcastically. I snorted. "You think I Like this arrangement?" I asked. He grinned again and nodded. I gagged.

"Yeah, and my mom was the president of the U.S.A." I said. He poked me with his pencil. I slapped it out of his hands. "No, bad mutated dog. No poking unless you want a nice kneeing to your soft spot," I growled; he was trying my patience. He did it again, and I not only snapped his pencil with my forefinger and thumb, my knee bent and went straight to his… spot. He grimaced and turned pale. He groaned. "Damn. I didn't think you would do that!" He whisper-yelled. I smiled smugly. He didn't have a clue.

~~~Bio Class~~~

When I walked out, Edward had a few bruises, lost his dignity, and hated me. Yay! I found Alice, and we walked outside.

"See ya, Bellaboo," Alice sighed. "Bye, Alibunny," I grinned. I walked to Emmett, who was talking to Edward and Jasper.

"Emmybear, Jazzyfox, where's the skating park located? I need to kick some wannabe ass before I head out," I told them. Emmett laughed at my bluntness and Jasper smiled. Edward stared at me as if I had just multiplied 10 times.

"We'll show you," Em replied. He took out his board, as did JS2 (my new nickname for Jasper) and Edward just stood there. Like a log. I got out my very impressive _signed_ board. I decided to rub it in, just a bit.

"Oh, and look, guys. Guess what I have," I taunted them. When they read the sig, they freaked.

"HOLY SHIZ! YOUR BOARD IS SIGNED BY _TONY HAWK_?" the two said in union. I smirked. "Best buds," I told them. They watched me as if I was a demigod.

"Well, are we going or not?" I asked. They hopped on, and we skated to the park.

This is SO OOC! LOL. XD So, if you favorite this story, can you write it in a review? PLEASE? Peace out home dogs,

The Insane and Perky,

-Bells


End file.
